1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,824,417 discloses a connector with a housing that has a front end configured for connection with a mating connector housing. A connection detector is mounted in the housing and is movable between a standby position and a connection position. A lock arm is cantilevered back from the front end of the housing, and the connection detector is arranged at an upper side of the housing immediately behind the lock arm.
A connecting operation is carried out by pushing the rear end of the housing forward while the connection detector is at the standby position. The lock arm interferes with the mating housing during the connection process and is deformed. Additionally, the connection detector interferes with the deformed lock arm to prevent movement of the connection detector to the connection position. The lock arm restores resiliently and locks to the mating housing when the two housings are connected properly. Thus, the connection detector can move into a deformation space for the lock arm. The connection detector is brought to the connection position by pushing the rear end of the connection detector forward in the connecting direction. On the other hand, the lock arm remains deformed if the housings are not connected properly, thereby preventing the connection detector from being pushed to the connection position. According to this construction, the connected state of the housings can be detected based on whether the connection detector can be moved.
Proper connection of the two housings is guaranteed by the arrival of the connection detector at the connection position in such a connector. Thus, a movement of the connection detector has been essential.
However, in the above case, the connection detector must be moved independently of the connecting operation of the two housings. Therefore, there is a possibility of forgetting to move the connection detector.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation, and an object thereof is to ensure that movement of a connection detector cannot be forgotten.